


着陆

by 后跳 (santaL)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santaL/pseuds/%E5%90%8E%E8%B7%B3
Summary: cp/十万旧文补档
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 3





	着陆

游城十代临行那天，万丈目照常去上课。三年的课程早结束在毕业决斗之前，剩下的日子一天天地数，找到出路的学生日子过得轻松些，多半在图书室或空教室里自习，等待手续交接处理。有时候万丈目拎着手提电脑，随便找个教室躲进去睡觉，位置不好还能听见隔壁授课的声音。库洛诺斯教授总能引得哄堂大笑，可能是相处的时日无多，万丈目越发念起他的好，连那七扭八歪的贵族口音也变得亲切起来。

许久不见的兄长一周前就给他发邮件，询问离校时间，可万丈目一眼就看出那官方的口吻出自二哥手下的公关秘书之手。于是他隔天回信，说没什么行李要带回去，跟船走就可以，不必再特地派人来接。发送成功。手提电脑端正地摆在书桌上，屏幕亮着，右下角的文件夹里藏着他们的合照——三年里的唯一一张；万丈目披着蓝制服缩在沙发里，比赛、采访、广告与新闻在电视屏幕上交替演出，屋里没有开灯，电视与电脑一前一后地冒着光，窗外树影沙沙作响。

信息终端亮起来的时候，屏幕上的新闻简讯刚好播到近期的赛事战况，爱德晋级八强淘汰赛。丸藤翔发来消息：大哥说有东西给我们，叫我们等他走了再去他屋里拿。

万丈目没回他，假装自己没看见。如果他们非要追问，就说在睡觉，看电视的时候在沙发上睡着了。

因为新闻实在太无聊，看书也看不进去。隔行如隔山，他本想以万丈目家三少爷的身份去了解哥哥苦心经营的事业领域，可复杂拗口的专业词汇比卡片效果更使人犯困——如今已经进化到看见封面都会产生困意。这不能怪他，至少他啃完了三分之一，如果换成游城十代，肯定在翻开目录那页就打起哈欠。

他曾与十代独处过一段时间，半个小时或更短，交谈甚少，多数时候在听风声。十代钓鱼，却好久没见鱼竿有动静，小桶里也只有惨惨淡淡一洼清水，比红寮的菜汤还清。

后来他就被库洛诺斯教授叫走了。教授说我在树林里看你们俩半天了，万丈目尴尬地笑笑，教授又说，十代的去向表还没有交上来——我不是要你去劝他或者打探口风什么的，就是把这件事告诉你一声，我知道你担心他。

为什么呢，万丈目后来一直都没想明白。因为十代入学时候一直说要成为最厉害的职业决斗者？可是他和我有什么关系。

他站在红寮楼下，天气晴朗，漫天星斗悬在头顶，翔说他们走之前把钥匙挂在食堂后厨墙上挂围裙的地方，他便推门进去找。干净的月光从窗子里钻进来，漫上窗台，足够明亮，万丈目有两个月没进来，如今桌椅整齐，好像自他走后便没被挪动过。念起半夜偷来食堂翻冰箱的日子，忽然有些即将毕业的实感涌上来，敲得他喉咙梗塞，眼眶发干。

桌椅上的灰尘被抹在风衣下摆，他取下钥匙，原路返回，一不注意踩翻了法老王的食盆。叮叮咣咣，叮叮咣咣，空空的瓷碗倒扣在鞋上，万丈目拍拍胸口。

法老王就像他们一起散养在红寮的猫。两人轮流带它洗澡，控制饮食，因为它实在是太胖了，压得木制房梁吱呀作响。食堂地上的小碗就是他放的，现在想想还觉得自己善良过头不可思议。健康饮食规律作息——十代从法老王的碗里抢来肉干堵在他喋喋不休的嘴上，法老王竖着尾巴大叫，小小的眼睛拼命挤起来，支棱着胡子挠他裤腿。闻起来好像是牛肉味，尝着没什么味道，万丈目依稀记得，可法老王的反应像是被抢走了爱情。被抢走爱情是什么样，他也没被抢过，说不清楚，总之万丈目不喜欢法老王，可它却爱跟着他。

也许是见他被塞过猫粮，以为他们是同族兄弟；万丈目折了狼尾草逗它，又被十代取笑——原来你这么喜欢法老王啊！

我哪会喜欢和游城十代智商差不多的肥猫！

闯进屋子的时候他甚至有点希望游城十代其实还藏在里面，缩在下铺最里侧，等着突然跳出来给他一个惊喜。可开灯之后屋里什么都没变，他打开了所有柜子，可以藏人的地方，全都是空荡荡的，有的还落了灰。床铺明显被他们收拾过，枕头压在被子上，被子叠得很整齐，边边角角无可挑剔。游城十代绝不会记得临走之前叠好被子——他见他床上整洁的次数屈指可数，被套里面枕头下面随时可能翻出一只袜子。

万丈目觉得自己有点像从十年后穿越回来的参观者，这里到处透着一股无人居住的冷淡味道。他们怎么就擅自帮他收拾了屋子，万丈目有点不爽，挽了挽袖子打算弄乱它：游城十代才不会这么整齐。现在它像任何人的屋子，吹雪前辈的，明日香的，三泽或约翰的，可唯独不该是十代的。他是不能完全理解十代，也没打算用一辈子去搞懂这个笨蛋的脑子里到底揣着什么。他与他隔着墙，隔着海，隔着十八岁男孩的胸膛，十代拄着脑袋对他笑，他莫名其妙，坐立难安，仿佛视线将他烤得发烫——他永远不会知道十代为什么笑他，不知道目光里饱含的热量，因为他没机会再向他开口询问，因为十代已经离开小岛，而他甚至绕远，只为了躲避能够望见港口的青石砖大道。

十代已经走了。他白天乘上出岛的船，傍晚之前就能着陆。

万丈目推开窗，红寮建在断崖峭壁上，视野开阔。十代总说这里能看见对岸的大陆，信誓旦旦，连带着丸藤翔也跟着点头，仿佛对此产生质疑的万丈目闪电只是视力不好。穿堂风吹动十代的额发，也藏进他虚握的指缝，桌上信封如蝶翼颤动，万丈目捉住它，像握住十代的鱼竿——

信封上写着他的名字：万丈目准。一笔一划中规中矩，让人挑不出毛病。

十代写的字倒是不难看，处于一般高中生的水平，但比起万丈目就差了很多。他把自己名字签在病假条的时候最随便，偶尔还会在万丈目的课本上写写画画，给贪欲之壶加个头发，把羽翼侠剪下来贴在爆裂女郎旁边，在扉页上万丈目准的名字旁边画个气鼓鼓的黑头发男孩。

那些书他是不打算拿回去了，和他三年前带来的一众家具一起留在蓝寮。他只有一只半人高的行李箱，被蓝白制服、正装、电脑和卡片挤得满满当当；昂贵的艺术收藏品他打算寄回去，虽然打包拆包寄件收件会麻烦一些，也不知道该寄去什么地址——他还没找到合适的房子，也不知道手里的钱够不够撑过前期的开销。

但日子总是要过的，到那时可没有什么好心的库洛诺斯或游城十代来帮他脱困。万丈目捏了捏信封，比起信纸明信片，内容物更像是他们最熟悉的决斗怪兽卡片。在以决斗为主要授课内容的学院里，学生之间流行的通货反而是卡包里开出的各式卡片。稀有卡可以换一顿不错的午饭，配上三只炸虾，味增汤，还有游城十代羡慕的目光。万丈目不缺卡片，但还是喜欢和十代一起开卡包——有时候丸藤翔他们也凑过来，挤在十代的屋子里，他坐椅子，翘着腿，十代坐在地上靠着他。

——0攻击力的平卡，万丈目想起来，这是十代和他一起在井里捡出来的，后来不知道是什么原因，也许是光之结社时期遗落在某处误打误撞被十代捡到，是搬去蓝寮不小心落下——或者是十代悄悄从他卡组里抽走的也不一定，如今总算物归原主。他还记得自己搬走时留下很多杂物，多是他们四处探险捡回来的小物件，还有一点他蓝寮首席时期的收藏，不知道后来被十代怎样处理，可能早就送给多美婶，折价换成抽卡面包进了肚子。

多美婶年轻时候一定很好看，不然也不会让北校的老头子牵肠挂肚。他想起中午在蓝寮大厅里撞见的，失魂落魄的天上院与早乙女。十代这么招女孩子喜欢吗？她们瞅着他，好像只有他没沉浸在道别的悲伤而显得格格不入。不过那时候他确实没什么感觉，没有确切而隆重的怀念，因为他想他们总会再见面，而今天显然不是那个适当的时间。

况且十代已经决定的事，谁也不能再把他拦下来。

万丈目把卡片塞回信封，揣进衣兜。几天之后他也要踏上同一条船，也许那时候白天更长，到岸时还能拖着行李箱拉出斜斜的影子，影子的方向向着小岛，地砖被染成熟透的瓜果色，而他不再回头。

走下楼梯转角时他看见十代留下的渔具，因而记起那天十代确实没能钓上鱼来。

中途他自作主张过去碰了鱼竿，本想去教十代用怎样的姿势更显自然更容易让鱼咬钩，可十代仰头看他，那一瞬间，他觉得自己好像碰到了十代的手，因为鱼竿不会有那样的触感与温度。

离开红寮时他像背对小岛一样决绝；那时候他应该坚称有鱼上钩。

fin.


End file.
